


I love you

by ahominecchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kuroko and Kagami's 1st anniversary and Kagami is determined to not fuck this up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna say thank you to my friend Jen for helping me out with this fic, she's was a massive help~ hope you all enjoy this too stay blessed~

Strangers looked at the red and black haired athlete as he walked home, today was his and Kuroko’s first anniversary and he wanted it to be perfect, Kagami planned to cook his boyfriend his favourite meal and in his hand was his favourite flowers, baby’s breath.  
He had everything planned out in his head and he was 100% sure nothing could go wrong today, he told Kuroko to come by his house after he finished practicing in the park with Hyuga and Izuki (practice that Hyuga tried to force him to attend until he told him about today) and when Kuroko arrives he would be greeted with a candle lit dinner and a massage.

Kagami wasn’t the romance type; in fact he was the least romance person to ever exist probably but when he started dating Kuroko it was like he finally understood what all the love songs were about, he even understood a love poem one time and that’s when he knew he was in too deep, he loved Kuroko and he was sure Kuroko loved him back, after all they had been through together this year Kagami was certain Kuroko was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, that’s why he was so determined to make this night special for them, to mark the start of a thousand more years like this.

Kagami had been so busy day dreaming he didn’t even realise he was at his house already, he moved the flowers from his right hand to under his arm and turned the key that opened his front door, everything had been cleaned up before and it was apparent that noone had broken in whilst he was out because everything was still tidy, putting the flowers in the sink Kagami poured some cold water in a jug and placed the flowers in, he wanted to keep the flowers as alive as possible for when Kuroko arrived, he didn’t want to present him with drooping flowers that was out of the question, everything had to be perfect remember?

Kagami glanced at the clock and saw it was 5:15pm… shit Kuroko said he’d be at his by 6pm; that only left him 45mins to cook, shower and get changed, Kagami could feel a panic attack slowly creeping its way into his system, if he panics now everything is gonna go shit and he can’t have that at all, giving his face a little slap Kagami pulled on his apron and gave himself a little “fighting” in his mind “you can do this” he told himself “you got this Taiga”

“good work Kuroko-Kun! See you on Monday”

“yes. See you Hyuga senpai, Izuki senpai”

Kuroko waved goodbye to his senpais as he had finished practice for today, in a way he was glad he had finished because now he had nothing to worry about his mind was completely clear, all he could think about was Kagami and seeing it was their anniversary Kuroko wanted to spend as much time as possible with his boyfriend, he only saw him once today and that was because Kagami ran to the park to tell Kuroko to meet him at his house after practice and to give an excuse as to way he couldn’t attend practice but that wasn’t enough for him, he wanted to shower him with kisses and touches, he wanted to kiss him and hear the little moans that escaped him mouth when Kuroko bit his bottom lip, he wanted to feel Kagami’s grip tighten on his hips as he moved his position to sitting on his lap, him and Kagami had been dating for a year but they've never gone all the way with each other, whenever Kuroko would hint it out Kagami would blush and pretend he needed to be somewhere or do something, Kuroko thought that Kagami didn’t want to have sex with him sometimes but Kuroko knows that’s not the case, he can tell Kagami wants to do it as much as he does from the way he moves and sounds when they have an intense make out session but Kagami was a romantic at heart and Kuroko thinks that Kagami wants their first time to be special, he wants them to remember it always not just do it because they both wanted each other.

Kuroko bounced his basketball down the street in a almost zombie like state, he hears the cars go by and the children shout as they play but nothing is absorbed because he currently has Kagami on his mind, he always has Kagami on his mind, it was like Kagami was a disease and the more he tried to fight the more he got infected; and Kuroko was completely okay with that.

Kagami heard the doorbell ring and his heart sped up at least 30%, Kuroko was here, he quickly walked to the door and smoothed his clothes out, checked his breathe and ran his hand through his hair, as he opened the door he was greeted with the same beautiful person he had grown to love, Kuroko’s hair was messy from the wind and he was sweaty from practice but he still looked perfect in his eyes, a smile painted across Kagami’s mouth as he pulled the blue haired boy inside and close to him, bring his finger to the younger boys face he moved a piece of hair from his eyes before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his lips, Kuroko sighed into the kiss, it was gentle and soft and Kuroko felt like he could stay like this for all eternity. Without breaking the kiss Kuroko put his bag on the floor and raised his arms so he could wrap them around his tall boyfriends neck; leaning into the kiss a little more, Kagami felt Kuroko adjust their position and slid his hands to Kuroko’s ass and gave both cheeks a little squeeze earning a quick gasp from the shorter male, Kagami loved when Kuroko made cute noises like that, it was like he was a toy and the more he touched him the more noises he could get out and Kagami wanted to see what kind of new noises he could get out of Kuroko tonight.


	2. Take me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami wants to take it slow but Kuroko is having none of that

Kicking the front door shut with his foot Kagami lifted Kuroko up by his legs and wrapped them around his waist, in the heat of the moment they had both forgotten that they needed to breathe and separated for a well-earned breath, Kagami rested his forehead against Kuroko’s still trying to steady his breathing pace, he wasn’t good with words and his other half knew this so he poured his feelings into his kisses hoping that Kuroko would understand, he wanted the other boy to understand how strongly he felt about him; wanted him to feel the raw emotion he made him feel daily…

“What are you thinking about?” Kagami snapped back into reality again when he heard Kuroko whisper his question, placing another kiss on his lips he replied “how much I love you” Kuroko couldn’t help but smile at Kagami’s response.

“kiss me” Kuroko wanted to feel Kagami’s lips on his again, it was like a drug to him, he wanted to run his hands along Kagami’s toned arms, he wanted to feel his heart beat speed up, his skin raise in temperature, his body as he shivered in anticipation… he wanted to touch everything.

Kagami leaned forward to kiss Kuroko but stopped before their lips could touch to diverted his journey to the younger boys pale neck, it looked too clean for Kagami’s liking… too untouched… like a canvas waiting to be drawn on… he placed small kisses on Kuroko’s neck earning a shift in position from the blue haired boy, Kuroko couldn’t stand how gentle Kagami was being, he wanted him to grab him, throw him on the sofa and have his way with him, this was pure torture.  
Kagami didn’t want to rush this, the way Kuroko was pulling his hair slightly and the little movements against his body was a sign that he was affecting him but he wanted to tease him and make him beg for it.

Choosing a place to kiss on Kuroko’s neck was proving more difficult than Kagami imagined, he kept moving his kisses, sucking on areas and licking the soon to be bruises, he wanted Kuroko to be a whimpering mess, lips wet and gasping for air and chanting his name, just the thought was turning him on he wanted to show Kuroko he was ready to do this with him, to take their relationship to the next level, he was going to treat him like a king tonight.   
Kagami didn’t want to stop kissing his boyfriend but his arms were getting tired so he moved back until Kuroko’s butt hit the kitchen counter and lifted him up on top of it, rewrapping Kuroko’s legs around his waist before pulled the two of them together; closing any remaining space that was between them and earned another groan and hair pull from the younger male, the tugs on his hair were getting stronger and it only egged him on more, Kagami was trying his hardest to keep it together and not lose himself but hearing Kuroko’s whines in his ear and feeling his little thrust against his hips was killing him, he could feel his jeans getting tighter by the second and the more noise Kuroko made the more Kagami could feel himself succumb to lust.

There was no place on Kuroko’s neck that Kagami hadn’t kissed or lick, he moved from the left side of his neck to the right and he was currently sucking on his adams apple, scraping his teeth along it and grinding against the other at the same time, he was so close to giving in… so close he could taste it.  
Kuroko was a mess just from Kagami touching him, his neck was more sensitive than he thought; Kagami had never kissed him there and it was only now he realised what he was missing, his hips were moving on their own and tiny moans kept escaping his mouth, he couldn’t believe he could get this hard from just touching and a few kisses but apparently you can, he tried to tell Kagami to stop before he came his pants but it was like Kagami was in a world of his own he couldn’t hear him but one particular loud moan caught Kagami’s attention as he stopped and looked at Kuroko, face flustered, lips wet and panting gently and Kuroko thought to himself that he’s never wanted Kagami as much as he wanted him now 

“Kagami-kun… please”  
“Tell me what you want baby”  
“Kagami-kun… take me…take me to your room  
“Now? but I made dinner, and it’s your favourite”

Kuroko pulled Kagami by the collar and made him look at him dead in the eyes, he needed him right now, he didn’t care where, Kagami could fuck him over the kitchen counter if he wanted to he just needed him now.  
Kuroko moved his face and licked the shell of Kagami’s ear causing him to tighten his already iron grip on his hips 

“Kagami-kun… I need you. right now.  
Kagami didn’t need Kuroko to repeat what he just said, he scooped the smaller boy up and carried him bridal style to his room kicking the door shut behind him.


	3. Right now

Kagami threw Kuroko on the bed and watched as he unravelled in front of him, Kuroko was breathing heavy, his hair was a mess and Kagami hadn’t even started on him yet; his eyes were wide and dark like Kagami was his prey and he was going to pounce on him any second now. 

Kagami could tell Kuroko had already lost himself in the heat of the moment, it was the hottest thing Kagami’s ever witnessed. Seeing the boy sprawled out on the bed waiting for Kagami to claim him sent a pang of arousal through his lower abdomen, he wanted him so badly for tonight and forever.  
He practically tore off his shirt, revealing his well built and slighty toned torso, he watched as Kuroko licked his lips from the corner of his eye before doing the same to his aroused lover. Kagami paused for a brief moment, allowing himself to take in the beauty that was laying under him. Kuroko’s skin was fair and smooth like a babies skin, there wasn’t a single mark or scratch that scarred his body(apart from the hickies on his neck); he was perfect to Kagami in every sense. Kagami reached out and gently brushed his fingers across his torso, his body reacted faster before he could stop himself, he had to touch Kuroko it was the only way to make sure this was reality and not yet another figment of his imagination. He traced his fingers over his chest and down towards his barely visible abs, he was mapping out every part of his skin with his hands, mentally trying to remember where all the curves and forms were. He bent down, placing kisses along his collarbones, his lips moving further down to his bellybutton without any hesitation. Kuroko tangled his hands in Kagami’s hair, moaning and breathlessly whispering Kagami’s name telling him he needed more, it was as if his entire body was set alight and was slowly burning with passion.

Kagami was taking his time with his hands caressing all over Kuroko’s body, moving from his arms to the brightly flushed boy's hips, and all the while he kept his face hidden against his skin, giving sweet butterfly kisses along his sensitive stomach. Kagami decided it was time he played a small game with the blue haired lover. The goal of the game was to see how far he could push Kuroko to a breaking point; he already knew that Kuroko had given himself over to sweet lady lust but he wanted to push the limits and make him crack and beg for mercy.

Kagami moved up Kuroko's body until his mouth was above his left nipple. Kuroko’s eyes were closed, trying so hard to mentally be stable as his body burned and tingled with pleasure, he couldn’t see what exactly Kagami's next move would be to tease him but with a quick lick from the wild red head cat's tongue he knew what was coming next and didn't want to do anything to prevent it. This is what he wanted, what he has been waiting for and Kuroko wasn't going to let his sensitivity get in the way of stopping it. Kuroko's body trembled with a shiver, that was a good sign on Kagami's side and gave him the confidence to get another good taste of his soft pink nipples as he ran his tongue around it again. Kagami was rewarded with a sweet sigh from the trembling boy underneath him, as his tongue worked to tease the boy's nipple he could taste the salt of Kuroko's sweat and the scent of the fruity soap he used to lather his body in.

After a good few licks and confirming what the sweat of his lover tasted like, Kagami was ready to push his own comfort boundaries and please Kuroko's body in a more experienced way. Kagami had watched enough porn in his entire single life before, he was sure he had a faint idea of how to touch someone in these current situations; with a mental prep talk he began to close his mouth around the same nipple and give it a few sloppy kisses as he tongue licked the bud. Whilst he sucked and kissed the swollen nipple, his other hand creep up on the other abandon one, his index finger and thumb twisted and pinched the other soft pink nipple. Kuroko reacted better than the actors Kagami would watch in the porno's, he arched off the bed, gripping the sheets till his knuckles turned white and let out a sweet moan of Kagami's name. Kuroko desperately tried to tug Kagami off of him by the hair, mentally cursing at himself for even attempting but he knew what Kagami was up to, couldn't he notice how his own body betrayed him long ago begging just for Kagami to finish him off. Kagami finally broke the contact from Kuroko's nipple and glanced up, only to be welcomed by the most wonderful and biggest turn on he has ever seen. Kuroko laid sprawled on Kagami's bed with his lips slightly parted and his eyes partially closed from the lust, Kagami could feel his own dick was pushing desperately against the material of his jeans, twitching from the tight enclosed space and precum began to soak the fabric of his boxes. He was surprised that he was able to hold in the urge to cum himself.

Kagami was starting to lose his own patience; his game plan was slowing down his pace, enough with the tease because all he wanted now was to taste more of the blue hair boy's sweat, caress his body, feel every inch of him, inside and out; but most of all he just wanted to watch Kuroko crumble beneath him and fill the room up with his cute gasps and sweet moans.  
His teeth pulled on the blue hair boy’s nipple again but that was the final straw, the small tug of ecstasy was enough to crack all senses that were left in Kuroko. Before Kagami could even blink or think twice, Kuroko had forced the tease off of himself and pushed him down against the bed. The look in the Phantom player's eyes was serious and focus on one thing, lust. Kuroko kneel over the speechless Kagami and grabbed a firm hold of his erection, position himself over on top of it. Kagami looked at Kuroko dead in the eye with shock; he had never seen the boy so fierce and aggressive not even when they were playing basketball together. Even though he was in shock it of course didn't last long as one particular grind against his crotch made his mind go completely blank. Kagami felt useless after all the effort he had given it only took one simple movement from Kuroko to break all his senses. All he could do was moan as Kuroko continued to press down and grind against him, his hands were locked onto Kuroko’s hips helping to keep him balanced and control his movements. His own hips began thrusting on their own accord, all his eyes could focus on was Kuroko work against him with his head down, bangs in front of his eyes, and all he could only hear were the strained breaths that Kuroko released each time their erections made indirect contact. 

Kagami needed to stop this before it got worst, he was meant to maintain some kind of control tonight. He felt as if he were to lose himself he would be too rough and didn’t want to hurt his small framed lover; but with the way Kuroko was acting, the way he looked and the way he sounded was making it hard for him to control himself. Just as he was about to have a mental battle with himself, Kuroko grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a kiss, it wasn’t gentle like the others they shared at the door, this one was more rough and sloppy as if the both of them couldn't control their urges or senses anymore but Kagami liked it better and wasn't going to complain how his lips ached with being sore. He had one hand gripping the bed for support and the other around Kuroko's hip as he continued grinding their erections against each other, precum leaking from their tips and their kisses turning more into ragged breaths then actual kissing. 

Kuroko could tell Kagami was holding himself back and it was slightly annoying that his boyfriend was holding himself back from the moment he had always fantasized about late at night in bed. He too had a plan on pushing him over the edge that Kagami so desperately cling onto, grabbing his chin, Kuroko bit Kagami’s lower lip and heard a growl come from the other boy. Kuroko sensed it was working and tried it again but this time with a bit more force, just enough to swollen his lips and felt Kagami grip his butt as he thrusted harder, pulling Kuroko in for a kiss. 

Kuroko was the first to push away and pulled Kagami towards him, looking at him with lustful eyes as he ran his hands through Kagami’s hair. It was a struggle to breathe right now but Kuroko managed to speak in the smallest voice possible.

“Kagami-Kun, please...stop holding back… take me, claim me as yours.” 

Kagami just barely heard what Kuroko had whispered to him but it was clear as day to what his broken sentence meant and couldn’t help but laugh. Even in this situation Kuroko was still using honorifics. Flipping them over so that Kagami was once again back on top he placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead

“Just call me Taiga tonight”


	4. Are you kidding me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things don't go quite the way Kagami planned

Kuroko has to bite back moan he'd never called Kagami by his first name before but now that Kagami had given him permission to he didn't know what to do and didn't understand why it had increases his arousal 

"K-Taiga... take me... please"

Kuroko watched as a smirk appeared on his red and black haired lovers face as he moved his face forward and planted a chaste kiss on his lips 

"that's more like it" 

Kagami moved his lips back to Kuroko's neck applying tiny licks and nibs before moving to the younger boys chest and doing the same, Kuroko could feel his heart beating faster the lower Kagami moved down his body, the wet trail of saliva against his stomach should of grossed him out but he wanted more, he could feel the vibrations of Kagami humming against his skin that shot directly south and when he felt Kagami palm his ever growing erection Kuroko thought for a second that he did actually come, the electricity that shot through him so intense he had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from screaming. 

Kuroko wasn't too familiar with self pleasure or pleasure at all in matter, he had never really touched his genitals apart from when he showered so when he met Kagami he started feeling to urge to touch himself outside of the shower and it scared him a lot, to the point where he didn't even want to shower in fear that he might get ideas, so when Kagami touched him not only was it the first he had been touched but also the first time someone else had touched him and it was so intense Kuroko didn't know how to handle it 

"Kagami-Kun"  
"I thought I told you to call me Taiga"  
"Kagami... I"  
Kagami squeezed Kuroko's clothed erection earning him a throaty groan  
"Tai...ga... don't" 

Kuroko thought he had prepared himself for this moment but clearly not seeing he was minutes away from coming, he could feel the precum drip down his length from inside his boxers and it tickled slightly.  
Another squeeze caught him off guard and this time Kuroko defiantly couldn't hold back moans, his head moving back more into the pillow gripping the sheets he was laying on to trying and ground himself 

"oh fuck Taiga"  
low growling was heard from the end of the bed  
"I love it when you swear Kuroko fuck, sit up I want you to watch me"

Kuroko pushed himself up and leaned on his elbows, his face was flushed and he was panting lightly, he knew what Kagami was about to do and he wasn't sure if he could watch this or not 

Kagami never took his eyes off him as he hooked his long fingers on the waistband of Kuroko's boxers and pulled them down, revealing the younger boys erection that stood proud, the head was flushed a deep crimson and leaking, Kagami's breath hitched as he absorbed the sight before him, Kuroko saw him lick his lips; his eyes wide and hungry for meat  
when Kagami took an experiment lick Kuroko's hips automatic bucked up and he moaned so loud he was sure his lovers neighbours were going on complain tomorrow 

"oh fuck Jesus Christ Taiga sto-"

Kuroko tried to pull Kagami off but it could of been mistaken for encouragement because before Kuroko could properly say stop properly Kagami had the head in his mouth, moaning at the taste and lapping up the precum that seeped from the slit, Kuroko's elbows gave away but before he could fall his lover caught him by the wrist, looking up at him from between his legs, his genitals still in his mouth 

Kuroko could feel his legs shaking, this was a different feeling to him and it scared but also excited him, it was too much for him to deal with at one time. 

"I thought I told you to watch me"  
a voice breaking his thoughts drags him back to the reality of the situation 

"Kagami please stop"  
"oh? but you taste so good"  
"Kagami-Kun..."  
"call me Taiga"  
"Kaga-"  
Kuroko felt something wet engulf him whole and he felt his entire being internally combusted, his heart was beating way above the normal rate, his breathing was irregular, he was sweating like he just ran through the desert Kuroko felt like he was about die. 

When Kagami locked eye contact with him and starting slowly bobbing his head it was a natural reaction for Kuroko's leg to jerk up violently, effectively kneeing Kagami in his stomach and causing him to choke on the heated piece of flesh he was previously dining on, Kuroko fell back against the pillows trying to regulate his breathing whilst he heard his boyfriend coughing and groaning in pain, although he didn't mean to he was happy he (accidentally) hurt Kagami enough to get him off 

"fuck! what the fuck Kuroko?"  
Kagami shouted, still groaning about his stomach  
"I'm sorry Kagami-kun I did tell you to stop"  
"so you knee me in the fucking stomach? are you serious?"  
"I'm sorry"  
"just...don't" 

Kuroko heard Kagami grumble something before feeling him climb off the bed and what he can only presume his boyfriend leaving the room; slamming the door behind him 

"I should go apologise" he thought to himself, curling into ball and releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to update another chapter I'm actually in japan right now but I'll get back to this fic properly as soon as I get back to England! stay blessed~


End file.
